


The Pendragon Conjecture

by kim47



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was mostly happy with his existence as a socially-awkward scientist. And then Arthur Pendragon moved in across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendragon Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [The Pendragon Conjecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759278) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



> For challenge 6 at summerpornathon - crossovers and fusions. Fusion with The Big Bang Theory.
> 
> Thanks to Sophia and Kelty for looking this over (and pointing out that I kept calling Merlin 'Mike' ~~goddammit Suits~~.)

Merlin was mostly happy with his existence as a socially-awkward scientist who lived with his genius best friend and spent most Friday nights arguing over whether to watch Battlestar Galactica or Stargate: Atlantis. He didn’t even mind Edwin and Gilli being over constantly, or the fact that he didn’t have all that much sex (well, he didn’t mind _much_.)

And then Arthur Pendragon moved in across the hall.

~*~

He was _gorgeous_ , blonde and toned with stupidly blue eyes. So naturally the first thing that Merlin said when he bumped into him on the landing the day after he moved in was,

“Did you know that Sergei Avdeyev is a fraction of a second younger than he should be because of the 747 days he spent in space?”

Blondie blinked at him.“Um, who?” he asked.

“Sergei Avdeyev. He was a Russian cosmonaut.”

“Okay,” he said, drawing out the last syllable. 

“I’m Merlin, I live across the hall,” Merlin offered after a moment of awkward silence. And then Blondie grinned, a huge, sunny smile that made Merlin’s heart thump.

“Arthur Pendragon. I’m an actor,” he said, then his smile dimmed slightly. “Well, trying to be.”

Arthur offered his hand, and it was warm, firm and attached to the most beautiful bicep Merlin had ever seen.

Oh God.

~*~

Arthur was also a prat.

"So you're pretty smart."

"I have a PhD in particle physics that I earned at 21."

"That's a yes?"

" _Yes_."

"No need to be snippy about it."

“I’m not being - ”

“Are you smarter than Will?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Wha- well, no, but he’s - ”

Arthur started laughing and Merlin couldn’t decide if he wanted to smack him over the head or kiss him on that gorgeous, grinning mouth.

A bit both, really.

~*~

They were friends, somehow, despite having almost nothing in common. 

Arthur could be found on Merlin’s sofa most Saturday nights, when he wasn’t off shagging totally unsuitable men (seriously, Gwaine had _stolen his television_ ). He hung out with him (and Will, Edwin, and Gilli, but Merlin liked to think it was mostly him), ate leftover Thai and bickered over what to watch.

And one night, drunk on too much Tequila and a bad breakup, Arthur leaned over and kissed him sloppily before falling asleep on his shoulder, and Merlin decided this was worth holding out hope for.

~*~

Arthur fucked like a _champ_.

“Harder, nguh, _harder_ ,” Merlin moaned, knees planted in the mattress, pushing back against Arthur’s cock.

“Stop that,” Arthur growled, gripping his hips tightly and holding them still. When Merlin obeyed, he slid his hands down to curl around the top of Merlin’s thighs. He started to move again, fucking slow and steady. He wouldn’t speed up, no matter how much Merlin begged, his stamina unbelievable.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Arthur,” he gritted out, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock. Arthur batted his hand away.

“Jesus, Merlin, I’ve never heard you swear before,” Arthur said, panting.

“Maybe if you fucking moved a bit faster, I’d - ”

Arthur pulled out and next thing, Merlin was flat on his back, Arthur pushing his thighs up, dick nudging at Merlin’s hole. He spared Merlin a smirk before he drove into him, and Merlin cried out, hands reaching out for Arthur’s shoulders. He pulled him down and kissed him, mouth clumsy, fingers digging into Arthur’s back.

“Come on, Merlin, wanna see you come,” Arthur groaned, his hips moving frantically, hand slipping between their bodies to wrap around Merlin’s cock.

It only took a few pulls for Merlin to come, slick between their bellies. Arthur kept fucking him, right through it, until Merlin was certain he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week, and then he came, _finally_ , and collapsed right on top of Merlin.

“You’re heavy,” Merlin grumbled, futilely attempting to move Arthur off him.

Arthur grunted, but rolled over, pulling out and stripping the condom off. He disposed of it and snuggled back into Merlin’s side. Actually _snuggled_.

Merlin smiled, kissed him, and fell asleep.

~*~

“You have Star Wars sheets.”

“Yes, well - ”

“ _Star Wars sheets_ and you’re over the age of twelve.”

“Star Wars was a brilliant piece of filmmaking, okay? George Lucas - ”

“Oh my god, I’m dating a total nerd.”

“How is this news to you, Arthur, you - wait, dating?”

“Yes, you dolt, that’s what it is when two people hang out all the time and also have sex.”

“Oh.”

“Alright?”

“Alright.”


End file.
